The Girl in the Attic
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: "Honor!" "Annabeth, I'm getting Chiron." "I may be of assistance." "Disappointment is nothing in comparison to the hardships and danger you've faced since childhood." "Annie-Bananie?" "Huh." "I won't let you hurt my friends!" "I don't want to lose you again, not after seven years without you!" "Your friend's gone. Forever." "This can't be happening. No..." "Where am I?" "Dad?" R&R!


**Hello all my fabulous readers! This is part of my 'New Story Spam' and I don't own PJO or any references except for my OC and the prophecy that'll come later.**

* * *

All demigods that have been to Camp Half-Blood know about the former Oracle in the attic and the green mist it produced. No one really knows what else is in the attic, except piles of old stuff, paperwork, and other miscellaneous items. Except one daughter of Athena.

When Annabeth first arrived at camp, there were three people she befriended: Luke Castellan, son of Hermes; Grover Underwood, satyr; and Honor Lane, unclaimed. Annabeth took to Honor very quickly, immediately taking the unclaimed demigod as a big sister figure. Annabeth was seven years younger than Honor. Keyword: _**was**_.

A dim light is on in the attic of the Big House, as it has been for several years. A girl of 17 climbs the creaky wooden stairs to the attic, her battle scars showing against her fair skin. A memory floats through the girl's mind as she mounts each individual step.

 _Annabeth was ten when the incident happened. Honor and Luke were sword fighting in the arena, Annabeth watching. Honor was fighting up a storm. But unlike usual, her forehead and body were drenched in sweat. Luke was putting up a fight as usual, his forehead covered in his normal amount of sweat._

 _Honor lunged at the son of Hermes and he parried with ease. He thrusted back, but the unclaimed demigod barely dodged. Honor's vision started going dark and her eyes glazed over. Her body started swaying violently and her knees went slack. Honor's body hit the dusty terrain of the arena, motionless._

 _"Honor!" Annabeth yelled, she and Luke rushing to their fallen friend. He turned Honor's body over. Her eyes were closed and her breathing quickly became labored._

 _"Annabeth, I'm getting Chiron. Stay here and watch Honor. If anything happens, yell. Got it?" Luke instructed and Annabeth, despite her terror, nodded. The son of Hermes sprinted to the Big House._

 _A few moments later, Honor's body started twitching fiercely, her extremities lashing out in several directions. Annabeth was immobilized out of panic for a couple of seconds. "LUKE!" The young daughter of Athena screamed. She knew her friend told her stay, but her gut was telling her to get Luke. She got up and raced to the Big House, leaving the unconscious, convulsing demigod alone._

The girl climbs the stairs, reaching the top. She pushes her way past several stacks of boxes and the former Oracle. Then, after a few minutes, she reaches an old wooden door. She stares at it with trepidation, her eyes desperately avoiding looking at the visible wood grain, the splits and cracks of time.

 _Annabeth found Luke trying to get Chiron to hurry to the arena. "Luke! Something's wrong with-" she started, but gets cut off by a piercing wail. The three, Annabeth, Luke, and Chiron, ran as fast as they could to the arena. Upon arriving, they spotted Honor's body; unmoving in the dust of the training grounds. Her right hand was just barely twitching, eyes glassy and staring at nothing. Luke rushed over to the body, checking for a pulse or signs of life. He sat back a minute later, shaking his head slightly._

 _"She's not going to make it. Even if an Apollo kid did make it here on time, it would be too late." Luke solemnly voiced his thoughts._

 _"I may be of assistance." A voice came from behind the assembled people. Annabeth turned around to find a tanned man standing there. He had golden hair and sky-blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and ripped skinny-jeans._

 _Annabeth gasped. The man standing before her was Apollo, she was sure of it. Apollo moved gracefully towards Honor's still body. He sat on his heels and placed her head on his lap, murmuring soft words. Apollo then ran his hand over the unclaimed demigod's eyes, letting them shut. "She'll be alright. I've put her into a sort of stasis. She'll come out of it when she's recovered." The sun god answered the unasked question that lay thick in the air._

She hesitates to open the door. What if she opens it to find the same results she had for the past seven years? But if she does open it and finds improvement, she'll be ecstatic. Her trembling hand stretches towards the knob, stopping a millimeter away.

 _Chiron bowed in appreciation. "If I may ask, Lord Apollo, why did you save Honor?" The centaur asked._

 _"Ah, I wish I could tell you, but Zeus won't let me say. I have to go now, Zeus will be angry if I don't leave promptly." Apollo waved and disappeared in a flash of light._

 _"Luke, will you take Honor up to the room in the attic?" Chiron instructed and Luke nodded. He picked the limp girl up bridal-style and carried her off to the Big House without a word. Annabeth just stared after her two friends, unable to move._

 _"First Thalia, now Honor? Who am I going to lose next?" The young daughter of Athena sobbed openly, her legs giving out. Chiron pulled Annabeth into a hug, in an attempt to console her._

 _The visits started the following week. Annabeth always climbed the creaky, old stairs to the attic with Luke to visit with Honor. The two claimed demigods would talk about what happened during their week, hope for their friend to wake soon, and leave. After a few months, Luke and Annabeth got into a fight about Honor. Annabeth and Luke were in the Big House in front of the stairs to the attic. Annabeth started climbing, but stopped when she didn't hear footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Luke just standing at the foot of the stairs, fist clenched._

 _"Luke? Are you coming?" Annabeth asked. Why wasn't he right behind her?_

 _"No. I'm not." Luke replied bitterly. His eyes turned steely._

 _"Why? We always go see Honor together, we talk about our week and hope she wakes up soon." Annabeth wonders._

 _"Annabeth, look. It's been months. Honor has shown no sign of waking up at all. She's not going to be waking up anytime soon." Luke answered through gritting teeth._

 _Those words cut Annabeth to the core. Tears started welling up in the young girl's eyes. "You're wrong! Honor's going to wake up! She will wake up and everything will be back to the way it used to be!" Annabeth yelled, hands turning into small fists._

 _"I'm not wrong! Apollo's wrong! She's not going to recover! She's going to stay like this for the rest of our lives! Annabeth, face it, she won't wake up! She hasn't for months, she hasn't now, she never will!" Luke screamed, stomping out of the two-story colonial. Annabeth ran up the stairs and into Honor's room. She knelt next to the bed and wept. The grey-eyed child latched onto Honor's hand for comfort and stayed there for the rest of the day, heartbroken by Luke's scathing words._

The girl moves her ponytail off of her shoulder, and takes a deep breath. "Come on, you can do this. You've faced lots worse than a little disappointment. Disappointment is nothing in comparison to the hardships and danger you've faced since childhood." She prepares herself. Her hand, steady this time, finds its way to the old brass doorknob. She places her palm on the cool surface and grasps it firmly. She twists her wrist with enough force to turn the rusty hinges. The door screeches as it opens and the floorboards creak as the demigod enters the well-kept, but slightly-dusty room.

The room is painted a soft yellow, with a baby-blue ceiling and delicately painted cream-colored clouds. On the left side of the room, there is a large open window, the gentle breeze ruffling the sky-blue and white plaid curtains. Two tan wicker chairs with cerulean cushions rest opposite a mahogany bed beside the window. On the bed resides a girl. Her strawberry-blonde hair curls gently around her cheeks. Her midnight-blue eyes stay closed and her stomach rises and fall softly. Her body lies motionless in the cream-colored sheets. The girl pulls up one of the two wicker chairs in the room towards the edge of the bed. She looks at the face of the comatose girl, an expression of sorrow and regret overtaking her features.

The girl in the chair starts talking. "Hey, it's me. It's been seven years since the incident. I told you about the son of Poseidon, right? Percy? Well, he and I got together about a year ago, after knowing each other for five years. Camp's been through two wars since you were last awake. The Second Titan War and the Second Giant War. In the Titan War, I was stabbed by a poisoned dagger to save Percy. He and Kronos went head to head, but Kronos didn't have his own body. He used his most faithful follower's body… Luke's. Thalia came back after Luke poisoned her tree and Percy, Grover, and I went on a quest with Percy's Cyclops half-brother Tyson to find and retrieve the Golden Fleece. Luke ended up stabbing himself in his Achilles' Heel to stop Kronos. He died a hero…" the girl's voice caught. It's still too painful for her to remember Luke.

"I guess I'll tell you about the Giant War another time, I've got to get to Capture the Flag. I hope you wake up soon. I'll see you tomorrow, Honor." The girl gets up and heads to the door.

Unbeknownst to the demigod leaving, Honor stirred. "Who?" She asks, voice cracking after seven years out of use. "Who are you?"

The girl whirls around to find Honor's midnight-blue eyes staring into her grey. Honor struggles to sit up, pushing feebly against the mattress. The Architect of Olympus blanches, as if she's seen a ghost, one not summoned by Nico. "H-Honor?" The girl asks, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Last time I checked, I was. Wait…" Honor gives herself a quick pat-down. "Yep. Still am." She chuckles at her sense of humor. "But, seriously, who are you?" She asks suspiciously. "You look familiar…"

"Honor… it's me. Annabeth. Annie-Bananie." Annabeth chokes out through the sobs.

"Wait… Annie-Bananie? How'd you get so old? Last I checked, you were yea-high!" Honor motions to a spot just above her waist. "How long have I been out? Last thing I remember was the swordfight Luke and I were having, then everything going black." Honor asks, successfully propping herself up.

"Honor, I hate to break it to you, but you've been comatose for seven years." Honor's eyes widen.

"Seven… years?" She asks and Annabeth nods. "Well, that's a completely good waste of time. Did you get the books in that series I like? The one with the bird kids?" Honor pries.

Annabeth laughs through her tears. "Every single one that's come out so far. There's one more that comes out next May." She replies.

"You. Me. Book party. Let's do it. Right after I get something to eat. I am starving!" Honor laughs loudly, the sound filling the Big House. Annabeth helps Honor up and flings the unclaimed demigod's arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you do look like you need a sandwich." Annabeth wipes away her tears with her free hand. The two walk down the stairs, more like Annabeth dragging Honor as her legs aren't awake. The two make it to the porch before seeing anyone. Honor releases herself from Annabeth's support then.

She walks around a bit to make sure her legs are functioning properly. "Annabeth, who is this?" A voice asks and the two girls look up to see who has spoken. Honor's jaw drops.

"CHIRON!" Honor yells, racing towards her teacher. She tackles him with a hug, catching every nearby person's attention. Chiron's eyes widen. Only one person has ever done that, and that person was…

"Honor?" The centaur asks astonishedly. The girl nods vigorously.

"In the flesh! Annie-Bananie is taking me to get something to eat!" Honor giggles. She may be 17, but she'll always be a kid at heart.

"I've missed you child. Seven hard years have passed, bringing darkness in their wake. But now, we have you back and brightening up the camp." Chiron them turns to Annabeth. "The Hunters of Artemis are here for a while, I thought you'd like to say hello. After all, someone's worried about our Honor."

Annabeth's eyes widen in realization. "Thank you Chiron." She grabs Honor's hand. "Come on, someone wants to see you." The two demigods wave to Chiron before running off to the picnic tables. On the way, a symbol appears above Honor's head. A golden sunlike lyre glows just out of her reach.

"I wanna touch it." Honor decides and grabs the lyre. Annabeth looks shocked as Honor strums the tiny instrument.

"Honor, how did you do that?" Annabeth asks, causing the newly-claimed camper to stop strumming.

"Do what? This?" Honor asks and strums the lyre again. Annabeth nods. "I dunno. I wanted to touch it, so I grabbed it."

"Honor, no one has ever touched their claiming symbol. Ever." Annabeth explains.

"Huh."

* * *

 **I was planning on giving you fabulous people/unicorns/corn** **dogs/whatever you are's only a taste, but I decided to give you all this. *points up***

 **I'm on break, so I have a lot of time to update. R &R if you want more stuffs!**

 **~*The Utterly Fabulous Z*~ Out!**


End file.
